leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Emma
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | name=Emma | jname=マチエール | tmname=Matiere | image=Emma PG.png | size=250px| caption=Emma in Pokémon Generations| colors=yes | eyes=Blue | hair=Black | gender=Female | age=yes | years=16 | hometown=Lumiose City | region=Kalos | relatives=Looker (guardian, formerly) | trainer=yes | trainerclass=Suspicious Woman Suspicious Child Suspicious Lady Pokémon Trainer | game=yes | generation= | games= | leader=no | elite=no | type= | team=no| brain=no | anime=no | |gameanim=yes |pv=yes |pvnum=PG17 |pvname=The Investigation |envagame=Unknown |javagame=Maaya Uchida }} Emma (Japanese: マチエール Matiere) is a character introduced in who plays a major role in the post-game side story with Looker in Lumiose City. She is the only character in the games to have the es Suspicious Woman (Japanese: あやしいおとな Suspicious Adult), Suspicious Child (Japanese: あやしいこども Suspicious Child), and Suspicious Lady (Japanese: あやしいおねえさん Suspicious Miss). In the games In X and Y, Emma is a young girl living in the dark alleyways of Lumiose City with her friend, Mimi (Japanese: もこお Mokō). She is initially an illiterate orphan who doesn't even have enough money to buy Poké Balls. She meets Looker and the player during their first case, where concerned mothers reported that their children have been hanging out in suspicious alleyways. In reality, the children were playing with and protecting Emma and Mimi. Looker invites Emma to live at the Looker Bureau and work as his assistant. Though she is interested, Emma doesn't want to leave Mimi behind. Looker extends the invitation to Mimi as well, but Mimi is terrified of adults and runs off. After the player has found and befriended Mimi, Emma is much friendlier towards Looker and accepts his invitation, heading back to the Looker Bureau with him, Mimi, and the player. Emma then begins to learn how to read, write, and do basic arithmetic under Looker's tutelage. During the following case, Emma returns to the Bureau to find a hysterical angrily shouting insults in Japanese (English in non-English languages) about Looker, who had left moments ago under the assumption that the woman wanted tea. Speaking Japanese (English in non-English languages), Emma defends Looker while Mimi translates their conversation telepathically for the player and Looker, revealing that the woman had her Pokémon stolen at the Lumiose Station. When Looker returns and learns of the situation, Emma tries to discourage him from helping the woman, but Looker insists that anyone in distress deserves their help and quickly leaves for the station. Emma then begs for the player to help Looker, revealing that he is defenseless because his died during a past case. The culprits at the station turn out to be the , a trio of gangsters, who stole the Pokémon in order to lure Looker to their turf for a challenge. Emma had unintentionally become their boss after beating them in a fight, and they recognized her strength as leadership, but she stopped hanging around them once she took up residence at the Looker Bureau. Once the gangsters are defeated by the player, Emma shows up and demands that they return the stolen Pokémon and apologize to Looker. Emma steadily grows worried that she and Mimi are a financial burden on Looker, though he assures her that they have enough money to get by and encourages her to focus on her studies. Still feeling guilty, Emma sets off to look for part-time work at a café that she saw was hiring. It turns out that the café was actually and Emma was tricked into being a test subject for Xerosic's invention, the Expansion Suit. This leads to her disappearing for long stretches of time, which worries Looker greatly. When in the Expansion Suit, Emma is given the codename Essentia (Japanese: エスプリ Esprit). The suit enhances her physical abilities to superhuman levels, gives her the ability to override a Poké Ball's programming, and allows her to change her appearance. While running his tests, Xerosic finds that Emma has no experience as a and teaches her the basics, also allowing her to borrow his Pokémon. However, the Pokémon prefer playing with Emma instead of battling, which forces Xerosic to control the suit remotely. Emma falls unconscious while the remote-control function is engaged, and she has no memory of anything that happens while she is "asleep". During her tests as Essentia, she behaves like a robot and follows Xerosic's every command. The first test has her sneak into the Lumiose Museum and vandalize a painting. Afterwards, she begins lurking in dark alleys and challenging unsuspecting people to battle, stealing their Poké Balls afterwards. This catches the attention of Looker, who works with the player to bait and catch the perpetrator. When she gets cornered, Mimi runs in, tipping Looker off to Essentia's true identity. Xerosic's control over the suit starts to malfunction after Essentia tries to attack Mimi, only to accidentally hurt Looker. Essentia flees the scene and the tests are temporarily suspended. The following day, the player is sent to apprehend Xerosic at Lysandre Labs. After the player defeats Essentia in a series of battles, Looker arrives and demands that Xerosic release Emma. After the suit's remote-control function starts glitching again, Xerosic agrees, letting Emma go and allowing Looker to take him into custody. After Xerosic is brought to justice, Looker reveals to Emma that he is a member of the International Police and that he must leave to continue his civic duty. However, he feels strongly towards Emma and in order to ensure that she has a bright future, purchases the entire building where Looker Bureau was located, and instructs Emma to use it however she sees fit. As the new head detective, Emma vows to keep Lumiose City safe with her identity as Essentia, using the suit and Pokémon that Xerosic gave her. After completing the Looker storyline, the player can have a rematch with Emma in her Expansion Suit once per day on Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. On Monday, Wednesday, Friday, and Sunday, she will not be wearing the Expansion Suit and talk about her duties as the head of the Looker Bureau. Pokémon ' (Japanese: もこお Mokō) is Emma's closest friend and companion. After the player finds Mimi and befriends it, Emma decides to trust the player and Looker. Mimi and its abilities prove vital in assisting the Looker Bureau, acting as a translator and tracker.}} During her time as Essentia, she used Xerosic's Pokémon. After he was arrested however, he left his Pokémon in her care. First battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSVeteran F.png |size=150px |prize= 8,400 |class=Suspicious Woman |classlink=Emma |name="???" |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=2}} | | Second battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSFairy Tale Girl.png |size=150px |prize= 1,824 |class=Suspicious Child |classlink=Emma |name="???" |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=3}} | | | Third battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSBeauty.png |size=150px |prize= 960 |class=Suspicious Lady |classlink=Emma |name="???" |game=XY |location=Lumiose City |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Fourth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEssentia.png |size=150px |prize= 9,240 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Essentia |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | Fifth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEssentia.png |size=150px |prize= 8,820 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Essentia |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=3}} | | | Sixth battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEssentia.png |size=150px |prize= 9,240 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Essentia |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=1}} |style="margin:auto"| Seventh battle |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEssentia.png |size=150px |prize= 9,800 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Essentia |game=XY |location=Lysandre Labs |pokemon=2}} | | Looker Bureau rematch |bordercolor= |headcolor= |sprite=VSEssentia 2.png |size=150px |prize= 10,500 |class=Pokémon Trainer |classlink=Pokémon Trainer |name=Essentia |game=XY |location=Lumiose City#Looker Bureau |locationname=Looker Bureau |pokemon=2}} | | Quotes Looker Chapter 2: In the Back Alleys ;Lumiose City, South Boulevard alleyway * First meeting :"Yup, old man, you got that right." :"Oh, nobody special. But this little sweetie right here is Mimi. That's what I named it, anyway." :"Huh? What Poké Ball?" :"I'm not a ! Mimi is my friend. I have no money to buy Poké Balls, so I can't be a Trainer, you get it? Anyway, Mimi and I don't need a Poké Ball to be friends!" :"Well, we're all playing, that's all. Everybody here is a friend of mine. What are you asking for? Do you want to join or something?" :"Oh, put a sock in it! Play nice, both of you! How would you like to get left out just 'cause you're old and stuff?" :"Oh, really? Well... Mimi and I have always lived in alleys, so I don't know much about sunshine." :"They're gone. I'm alone." :"Well, but... Bur Mimi is sort of my family. We stick together." :"Wha..." :"Mimi gets scared pretty easy. Afraid of humans, I guess. Especially grown-ups. Hey... Mr. Looker-guy... For a minute there, I was kinda happy that you invited me to stay with you... You're pretty cool. But I can't. Mimi likes it better here. I can't leave Mimi behind. We stick together." :"P-partner?" * If talked to again :"Umm... ? If you wanna make friends with Mimi, you're gonna have to track it down first. There's, like, tons of alleys in Lumiose City. Mimi wanders all over them on its strolls. If you find it, try talking to it... Or do something to make Mimi like you." * After finding Mimi :"Awesome! , are you wicked or what? How'd you get Mimi to like you so fast?" :"OK! I'm ready! As long as Mimi's with me! ♪ I'm pretty curious to find out what a detective does!" ;Looker Bureau :"Wow... So this is the Looker Bureau? It's sure warmer than the alley. This is gonna be great, huh, Mimi?" :"Who, me? I'm just Emma. Nice to meet you! ♪" * If talked to again after the quest :"Oh, hi, ! Did you ever go to school? School is a place where they teach you all kinds of things, so I heard. Guess what? I told Mr. Looker I'd never gone to school, and he said he'd teach me himself!" Looker Chapter 3: Detective, Tourist, Gang ;Looker Bureau :"I'm home, Mr. Looker!" :"Oh! ! Welcome back! Is Mr. Looker out? And who's this old lady?" :" " :" " :"Hmm... If we keep going like this, then is gonna be totally lost... And I don't feel like opening up the trash talk with this old lady again... Hey, Mimi! How about it? Do you think you can help us out with your power?" :" " :" " :"Um, Mr. Looker? This old lady here says her Pokémon were stolen. I'd guess the thieves are still in Lumiose Station..." :"Just a minute, Mr. Looker." :"I'd bet anything that the guy who stole this old lady's Pokémon was part of the Lumiose Gang. They're rough types, you know? If we stick our noses in, that means a battle for sure..." :"Yeah. So let's drop it, OK? You know, that old lady was talking trash about you while you were out. She ain't nice. It's not worth having a great big fight to help a person like her." :"Mr. L-L-Looker... ... ... ... , help Mr. Looker! Please! He doesn't even have a Pokémon! H-he once said something... A long time ago, he had a Pokémon. A partner that was always with him... But... They were on a case...and...and... I don't know that happened, but... his partner didn't make it... If he tries to stand up to the Lumiose Gang without a single Pokémon on his side, he doesn't have a chance! Oh, please! Oh, please. Go help him! You're his partner now, aren't you? Don't let him go alone!" ::No: "Don't say that! Mr. Looker has faith in you, ! He truly does! He...he said that when he looks at you, it almost makes him feel like he has his lost Pokémon partner back again! He...he said there's something in your eyes, somehow the same look... So he felt he could trust you... You're his partner now, aren't you? Don't let him go alone!" ::Yes: "Oh, . Thank...you... The Lumiose Gang is always somewhere on the platforms at Lumiose Station, up on North Boulevard... I think you're powerful enough to face then, ... But be ready for anything! Just in case!" * If talked to again :"Oh, . Thank...you... The Lumiose Gang is always somewhere on the platforms at Lumiose Station, up on North Boulevard... I think you're powerful enough to face then, ... But be ready for anything! Just in case!" ;Lumiose Station :"Stop it, all of you!" :"Stop it! I mean it! And return those stolen Pokémon!" :"Oh, put a sock in it! I said up front--don't count me in. You went ahead and called me boss without even asking what I wanted. I decide for myself! Now, back off before I really lose it!" :"Right. Well, enough said. I'll let it go this time, but... You need to say sorry to the lady you stole from. And to Mr. Looker, too!" :"OK!" :"Mr. L-L-Looker..." ;Looker Bureau * After returning from Lumiose Station :"Mr. Looker... I'm really sorry about what happened earlier... When that woman insulted you, I just saw red and I... I..." :"Oh, it's just silly. I wasn't in the gang for real! I had a big fight with them one time, and after I took them down, they figured I was their boss. It was all their idea, not mine!" :"... ... ..." :"Hey, Mr. Looker?" :"Mr. Looker... You said there is no substitute for honest work if you want to make a difference in this world. But I don't do any work at all... You asked me to be your assistant. But I've never done any work the whole time I've been staying here. All I've done is learn things from you... Is that really enough? Is it really OK for me to be here?" :"But, Mr. Looker... We're always here in the Looker Bureau. And there's almost never any clients! Are Mimi and I just getting in your way? I mean, you went and turned down taking money from that tourist lady. Be straight with me, Mr. Looker. I'm asking, really, if it's really OK for Mimi and I to stay here...moneywise?" * Alone with Mimi :"Hey, Mimi..." :"Mr. Looker said we didn't need to worry about anything, y'know? But I just don't feel like we can keep depending on him like this forever. He lets us stay here for free and pays for all the food we eat..." :"So I think I need to do something." :"Thanks to Mr. Looker, I can read now, right? And I've seen signs around town for part-time work." :"The signs say it's easy work and anyone can learn it. Maybe even I can do it, then! I'm going over there right now to ask them for a job! What do you think, Mimi?" :"Hee hee hee, really?" Looker Chapter 4: An Unforgivable Crime ;North Boulevard, Galette Stand alleyway * As Suspicious Woman "???" :"Excuse me... Are you perhaps a Trainer? If you have a moment, how about a little battle with me?" ::No: "I'm disappointed. And you looked strong, too. Is something the matter? If you just need a little time to prepare, I would be happy to wait." ::Yes: "I am just itching for a good battle... Let us begin at once!" * When defeated :"How wonderfully strong!" * After being defeated :"Oh ho ho! You have some wonderfully strong Pokémon. I wonder, young man/lady, if you wouldn't consider... giving them all to me!" * As Essentia :"OBSTRUCTION DETECTED. PROCESS JEOPARDIZED. RELOCATE HUNTING GROUND." ;North Boulevard, Café Triste alleyway * As Suspicious Child "???" :"Hiya! You're a Trainer, right? How about a Pokémon battle?" ::No: "Really, no? But why-y-y-y-y? I can wait if you need a sec. Why don't you go get the very strongest Pokémon you have?" ::Yes: "I can't wait to see which Pokémon you use! Let's have a great battle!" * When defeated :"Tee hee hee hee..." * After being defeated :"Wow. Mr./Miss Trainer, your Pokémon are super strong! They're so awesome. I sure wish I had Pokémon like that. I could really do well with those Pokémon. In fact... Hand them over right now." * As Essentia :"RECURRENT INTERERENCE." ;South Boulevard alleyway * As Suspicious Lady "???" :"Welcome, welcome. Step right up. I didn't expect you to show. But here you are. Heh heh heh... Let's get into it." ::No: "Oh? You're scared to battle? Are you sure?" ::Yes: "Heh heh heh... That's right! No running away! Let's start!" * When defeated :"Mmm... Wonderful... I want that Poké Ball..." * After being defeated :"You really do have some of the best Pokémon... So why not give up already and hand them over to me?" * As Essentia :"RELINQUISH EVERY POKÉMON YOU POSSESS. COOPERATE OR I WILL TAKE THEM BY FORCE." :"DO NOT OBSTRUCT ME. I WILL ERADICATE YOU." :"... ... ..." :"THIS CREATURE... I DO NOT UNDERSTAND ITS PROCESS." :"OBSTRUCTION... ERADICATE OBSTRUCTION." :"WHY DO YOU PROCTECT THIS POKÉMON? I DO NOT UNDERSTAND YOUR PROCESS. IRRELEVANT. COMMENCE ERADICATION PROCEDURE..." :"EMMA?" :"... ... ..." :"I AM NOT AN EMMA. I AM ESSENTIA." :"... ... ..." :"... ... ..." :"... ... ...Ugh!" :"AUUUGGGHHHHHHHHH!!" :"MUST...DISCONTINUE..." Looker Chapter 5: A Fiery Woman and the Truth Revealed * On the Holo Caster :"Um... Hello? ? Er, it's me...Emma. I received this Holo Caster thing, so I thought I'd try sending a message. I hope it reaches you. I have something I want to ask you, so please come to the Looker Bureau when you have time." ;Looker Bureau :"Oh! You actually showed up! Hey, , I was hoping to find Mr. Looker. I've been so busy lately that I'm hardly ever here anymore. Do you have any idea where he is?" :"Wha...? He's in the hospital?! What's wrong with him? Now I'm even more worried than before! B-but... I'd need more money to get to the hospital..." :"Ah! Is that the time?! I'm gonna be late! I gotta go, Mimi! We'll talk later, !" ;Lysandre Labs * As Essentia (First battle) :"... ... ..." :"POKÉ BALL JACK FUNCTION INITIATED. VIRUS POTENCY SET TO 60 PERCENT." * When defeated (First battle) :"... ... ..." * Second battle :"POKÉ BALL JACK FUNCTION INITIATED. VIRUS POTENCY SET TO 70 PERCENT." * When defeated (Second battle) :"... ... ..." * Third battle :"POKÉ BALL JACK FUNCTION INITIATED. VIRUS POTENCY SET TO 80 PERCENT." * When defeated (Third battle) :"... ... ..." * Fourth battle :"... ... ..." :"... ... ..." :"... ... ...Ugh!" :"UWAAAUUUGGGHHH!!" :"Uwaugh!!!" * When defeated (Fourth battle) :"Uwaaaaaauuuuuuggghhh!!!" * After being defeated :"... ... ...Ngh! GAAAAAHHH!!" :"GRAAAUUUGGGHHH! AUUUGGGHHH!!" :"AAAUUUGGGHHHHH!!" :"GAAAHHH!! ... ... ..." :"... ... ..." :"Mmh... Mmm... Yawwwn! Hm? Oh, Dr. Xerosic... Are we all done for today?" :"Yawwwn! Oh, really? Then I guess I've got to start looking for a new job again." :"Huh? Wait? Why is everyone here? I thought it was a secret that I was working here!" :"Hm? What do you mean? I've just been taking a nap. My job here was really easy. All I had to do was wear this suit while I snoozed away." :"What are you doing here, Mr. Looker? I thought you were in the hospital!" :"Oh, I see. I was afraid you might be mad because I started working without telling you. I kept it a secret all this time... You really are a great detective, aren't you, Mr. Looker? You found me anyway!" :"Oh, sure. No problem! We'll head out now! Let's all go together! Mimi! And you, too, !" ;Looker Bureau :"Um-hm... That Mr. Looker! He said his stomach is still paining him too much to check out yet! I wonder if this time he'll tell me which hospital he's at. I've never even visited him once! And it seems like Mr. Xerosic is busy, too, what with getting ready for his big arrest and all. I gotta say it's a bit, well, lonesome around here at the office, really..." Looker Final Chapter: Here's Lookin' at You, Kid * On the Holo Caster :"Hello, . Can you hear me? It's me, Emma. I have incredible news for you, so please come to the Looker Bureau!" ;Looker Bureau :"Finally, ! What took you so long? Guess what! Mr. Looker is getting out of the hospital! Finally! I wanted us all to be here to welcome him home!" :"Oh! Mimi, you're back! Come on, Mimi! You're part of the welcome party, too!" :"Huh? What's wrong with Mimi? I think it's holding something..." :"It's...a letter? It's from Mr. Looker. ... I'll read it out loud, OK?" :"Wh-what is this... Is he joking? What's this "International Police"? H-he wouldn't go and leave us, would he? Why...? Could he leave without even saying a word to us?! It can't be... He can't go... I don't want him to go off somewhere without us! He can't have gotten far yet, right? ! I'm going after him!" ;North Boulevard * On the Holo Caster :"! I just got a message from Xerosic! He's with Looker at Lysandre Café! I'm going to take Mimi there! Hurry over and join us!" ;Lysandre Café :"Where is he? Hold on! Wait for me, Mr. Looker!" :"Oh, Dr. Xerosic! Thanks for your message!" :"Mr. Looker, I've been searching everywhere for you! Please t-tell me why, please... Why did you lie to us? Why are you leaving us behind?" :"Then take me and Mimi with you. We'll join whatever police! We can be police or anything-- if only we can just stay together!" :"Why not?! Why can't we?! I'm part of the Looker Bureau, too! I'm your assistant, aren't I?!" :"Wh-what?" :"But that's not fair at all!" :"Come on, ! Say something! Tell him he's wrong!" :"Dr. Xerosic..." :"Dr. Xerosic... Dr. Xerosic, you've tried to do terrible things to the world, I guess. I find it hard to see you as that kind of person. I only became a Pokémon Trainer thanks to your being there for me. ... ... ... I will always cherish your Pokémon and your suit, Dr. Xerosic. I won't forget our bonds, either..." :"Mr. Looker... I think I understand... And I know what I'm gonna do. I'll keep on working hard for you. I've got Mimi and to help me. With Dr. Xerosic's Pokémon and Expansion Suit, I will become the new head of the Looker Bureau!" :"Thank you... And good-bye..." ;Looker Bureau :"That's enough..." :"Hey, Mimi? You know, we've made a lot of really good friends since we left the alleys... Mr./Miss and Mr. Looker... And Dr. Xerosic, too..." :"Mimi... Those two old guys really did everything for us... Do you think that's what it's like...to have a father?" :"Hehehe... Nothing. Never mind. Of course you wouldn't know any better than me, Mimi. But...I'm still glad. I'm glad we got to meet them." ;Looker Bureau (post-Looker) * On Monday, Wednesday, Friday, or Sunday :"Oh! ! How're you doing? We've got no new cases in the Looker Bureau today! I was thinking of going for a walk with Mimi, but what if a client came in while I was gone? Do you think you could hold down the fort for a while?" ::Yes: "Hehehe... Thank you, . You're always so sweet. But never mind--I think I'll stay in. I can take a walk later. Mr. Looker entrusted me with the Looker Bureau, and I've got to be a good head!" ::No: "Oh, really? O-of course... I see... You're a really busy person, of course. Right, ? Sorry for asking too much. Just forget about it, OK? But don't forget that you are also part of the Looker Bureau! So feel free to drop by for a visit any time!" * On Tuesday, Thursday, or Saturday (Rematch) :"Oh, , how are you? I just finished my work. Thanks to the Expansion Suit, it's easy to go anywhere, and with the Pokémon that Xerosic gave me, I can deal with any kind of job request! Oh, I know! , why don't we have a Pokémon battle?" ::Yes: "Great! This'll be fun! Here I come!" ::No: "Oh, I see... That's a shame..." * When defeated :"Hmm... I lost..." * After being defeated :"Hehehe... I lost... Hehehe... That was great! I knew you must be good at battling, ! Looker and the others said you were a . I guess it's true, huh?" Artwork Sprites In the anime In Pokémon Generations Emma appeared in The Investigation. She was first seen as Essentia, stealing three from a Trainer she had beaten before being confronted by Looker. When Mimi seemed to recognize Essentia, Looker quickly came to realize the thief's true identity. Looker and Mimi pursued Essentia to , where Mimi attacked her, destroying the Expansion Suit's helmet and freeing Emma from its control. Pokémon ' (Japanese: もこお Mokō) is a friend of Emma. It frees Emma from her mind control by destroying the Expansion Suit. None of Mimi's moves are known.}} Voice actors |bordercolor= |ja=内田真礼 Maaya Uchida |en= |es_eu=Carmen Ambrós}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga Emma debuts in the . She was originally a normal child that lived with cruel parents, but eventually ran away from her home to live as a street urchin in the Lumiose City alleyways. She befriended other homeless children and Pokémon that had similar experiences. Together, they banded together to form the Lumiose Gang with Emma serving as their leader. Emma would later end up befriending Cassius and joined his gang of friends. Due to her lack on knowledge of computers, Emma felt like a burden to Cassius, so she decided to take odd jobs to help her friends. Emma first appears in the guise of Essentia at Shalour City. She attacks the Tower of Mastery in order to obtain the secrets of Mega Evolution. By keeping Korrina distracted upstairs with her , Essentia interrogates Gurkinn on the bottom floor. When Gurkinn reveals that only his family and people he has entrusted a Mega Ring to know about it, Essentia begins attacking him. Gurkinn attempts to escape, but the injury he received from Trevenant's attacks prevents him from moving quickly. As Gurkinn is trapped into a corner surrounded by flames, Korrina comes down to save him. Gurkinn also sends out his and Mega Evolves it to attack Essentia's . Gurkinn and Korrina attempt to escape, but find that Trevenant has slowly be covering the tower in its roots, preventing any attempt at escape. Having no choice but to protect the secrets of Mega Evolution, Gurkinn and Korrina have their Pokémon activate the Tower of Mastery's self destruct switch, causing the tower to collapse and destroy itself. As the tower collapses, Essentia tells Gurkinn her name and denies his previous claim that she is a member of Team Flare. Emma debuts as herself at Cassius's house, where the latter introduces her to and his friends. She adopts an Espurr that used to belong to a that Cassius and X defeated, which she later names Mimi. She travels with Cassius and his friends as they travel around Kalos to maintain their systems of various places like the Battle Chateau. Later, Cassius gets a call from his friends from his Holo Caster, that Emma has gone missing, with the former stating that it's not the first time it has happened. Emma returns to Team Flare Secret HQ as Essentia to try out an upgraded version of the Expansion Suit. Later. she joins Celosia to help with Team Flare's operation to move 's tree form to their base with the use of the captured Vaniville Town residents. While Celosia oversees the operation, Essentia is tasked with keeping out intruders. X and arrive and attempt to stop this, but are defeated when Essentia's Trevenant manipulates the forest's plant life to prevent them from moving. As Celosia plans to finish the heroes off, X and Y are saved by Gurkinn, Korrina, and Diantha, who attack Celosia and Essentia with their Mega Evolved Pokémon. Gurkinn helps free X's group with the assistance of his . He sends Gengar to battle Essentia's Trevenant, but none of its attacks manage to reach and eventually Gengar gives up in frustration and lounges next to a tree. Gurkinn decides to give Gengar to X, who accepts and names his new Pokémon Garma. X Mega Evolves Garma into Mega Gengar with his Mega Ring, giving it the power to easily sneak up from behind Trevenant and defeat it in one blow. With her main Pokémon down, X's group surrounds Essentia now that they have the advantage and plan on opening her helmet to reveal her true identity. X's Pokémon proceed to attack, only to stop when Essentia's appearances changes to that of their Trainer. Xerosic is shocked that Essentia would use the Expansion Suit's untested texturing function. Essentia uses her suit to confuse her opponents even further and attempts to escape, only for a wild befriended by Y's mother to strike her from behind and cause the suit to malfunction. After shifting between different appearances, Essentia retreats under Xerosic's orders. Later, Emma travels to Laverre City, where she reunites with Cassius. She watches X's friends as they train to prepare for future encounters with Team Flare. When X heads to Geosenge Town to attack Team Flare at their headquarters, Emma follows after him due to Mimi secretly climbing into Kanga's pouch. She offers to help X stop Team Flare and assists by sending a pair of attacking Grunts flying with Mimi's power. When Emma tells X about her past and how she met Cassius's gang, X begins crying, only to deny it when Emma notices him. They travel inside the headquarters, but are separated when X accidentally steps on a warp tile that teleports him away. Emma continues exploring the base by herself and eventually reaches the underground portion, where she finds a giant man locked inside a jail cell. Emma befriends the giant man and learns that his name is AZ. When Trevor, Tierno, and Shauna head into the building to help X, they end up walking past AZ's cell. They are initially startled by AZ's imposing size, but Emma assures the three that he is a kind person. After breaking the cell door, Emma and AZ join the three and head into the ultimate weapon's control room, where X had already been defeated by Lysandre. Trevor and the others attempt to stop Lysandre from firing the ultimate weapon onto the Kalos region. They are unable to prevent the weapon from firing, but the combined efforts of X's friends and allies manage to prevent the loss of innocent lives. AZ has Xerneas take Emma and the others to the surface while he is captured and forced to be left behind. At Anistar City, Emma, as Essentia, sends a group of to attack Professor Sycamore. When X and his friends arrive, they defeat the Hawlucha and rescue Professor Sycamore. As Essentia watches from behind the Anistar Sundial, she begins to wonder if she should chance attempting to steal X and Y's Key Stones despite her mission to trace the whereabouts of " ", which had been seen around Anistar. Before she can come to an answer, her suit begins malfunctioning, causing Emma to awaken before turning back into Essentia. When Y manages to find her, the two battle each other on the Anistar rooftops. During their clash, Essentia attempts to use her suit's Poké Ball Jack function to hack into Y's Xerneas's Poké Ball and take control of it. Y eventually gets separated from Essentia and wakes up in a Pokémon Center, where she takes the opportunity to heal her Pokémon, completely unaware that the Nurse is Essentia in disguise. While she is distracted, Essentia knocks Y unconscious and takes Xerneas's Poké Ball. Using the Expansion Suit's texturing function, Essentia attempts to meet with X while disguised as Y. X quickly sees through this ruse and has his damage Essentia's helmet with its horns, breaking the camouflage. Immediately afterward, Y arrives, having been found by her friends. With their Mega Rings, X and Y Mega Evolve their Pokémon to do battle with Essentia and retrieve Xerneas. With Xerneas now under her control, Essentia uses it to battle against X and Y. The battle is interrupted by the arrival of Zygarde, which begins attacking everyone. Essentia decides to shift her attention to Zygarde and attempts to capture it while it charges itself with the power of nature, leaving it completely defenseless while it does so. Although this causes her to lose control of Xerneas, Essentia manages to successfully capture Zygarde. Essentia escapes afterward, but the repeated damage her suit took in the battle prevents Xerosic from being able to communicate with or control Essentia. Later, when Lysandre battles against X, , and Blaine at the Pokémon Village, he summons Essentia via a remote control device. Lysandre reveals that Xerosic designed the Expansion Suit to put the user to sleep and move with an artificial intelligence in order to keep the suit's wearer safe. Lysandre uses the remote control to lift the restriction on Essentia's suit, thus fully turning her into a puppet for him to manipulate. By speaking into the controller, Lysandre forces Essentia to give commands to Zygarde, allowing him to use it to attack. While Zygarde battles against , X decides the best option would be to take Essentia out as she is Zygarde's Trainer. X uses Marisso to attack Essentia, knocking her away and fully destroying her helmet. When he goes over to investigate, X is shocked to find that Essentia is actually Emma. X attempts to help by removing the Expansion Suit, but Emma stops him. Emma reveals that despite being under hypnosis, she is aware of her actions while wearing the suit. Emma explains that due to her life at home and on the streets, she felt unsafe, but wearing the Expansion Suit helped Emma feel like she could do anything. When Emma asks if defeating Team Flare will make people start treating her well, X is left speechless. X gives Emma a speech and tells her that despite how hard life is, she still has people that truly care about her and will be sad if they learn about the things she has done. Emma, hearing X's words, decides to stop working for Lysandre, but is still under his control due to the Expansion Suit. Cassius arrives and frees Emma by destroying the Expansion Suit's controller. Now free and in control of herself, Emma commands Zygarde to attack Lysandre, but is attacked by Lysandre's before she can finish the command. Lysandre takes Zygarde's Poké Ball and assumes control over it by having it blow everyone away with Land's Wrath. Emma and Cassius survive the attack, but are left too injured to be able to battle. After Lysandre and Team Flare are defeated, Cassius drives everyone back to Lumiose City. After arriving at their destination, Emma and Cassius wave X and his friends goodbye. Pokémon As Emma (Japanese: もこお Mokō) was originally part of a group of four Espurr used by a Team Flare Grunt to distract and his friends. While three of the Espurr were caught by Cassius and his , Mimi was simply left confused and wandered around before being found by Emma and given its nickname. None of Mimi's moves are known.}} As Essentia is Essentia's first known Pokémon and was taken from a Trainer through the usage of the Poké Ball Jack function. It was used to attack Gurkinn and Korrina at the Tower of Mastery. It kept Korrina distracted while Essentia talked to Gurkinn. Due to its typing, Korrina's Mega was unable to do any damage to it. When Trevenant began covering the tower in its roots, Gurkinn and Korrina destroyed the tower to protect it from being taken by Essentia. While overseeing the plan to move to Team Flare's base, Trevenant was used to patrol the forest and keep out any intruders. There, it battled X and Y and managed to defeat them both by binding them and their Pokémon with the forest's plants. After being freed, X fought Trevenant with his newly-obtained , Garma. By Mega Evolving Garma into Mega Gengar, Trevenant was easily defeated. Trevenant's known moves are , and .}} is Essentia's second known Pokémon. It was first seen with its Trainer when she asked Gurkinn about Mega Evolution. After getting some info, they immediately began attacking Gurkinn. Gurkinn retaliated with his Mega , which used its horn to ram Phantump. None of Phantump's moves are known.}} were used to attack Professor Sycamore at Anistar City. When X and his friends arrived, they battled the Hawlucha to save the professor. X sent out his , which easily dodged the Hawlucha's moves before sending out the rest of his team to battle all the Hawlucha at once. During her battle against Y, Emma used a single Hawlucha to battle her. By throwing stones, it managed to knock Y out of the air. Without their team member, the other three Hawlucha lost their teamwork and were easily defeated by X's team. Their only known move is .}} =Controlled = , Xerxer. She used Xerneas to battle against X and Y, but was unable to fully control it. During the battle, X damages Essentia's helmet, causing her to lose further control over Xerneas. When Zygarde interrupts the battle, Essentia focuses her attention on capturing it, causing her to lose control over Xerneas entirely.}} , also known as Kalos's "Overseer" (Japanese: 監視者 Watcher), first appeared in Anistar City. When Essentia attempted to capture it by having Trevenant bind it with vines, Zygarde attempted to retaliate by summoning the forces of nature and absorbing them into its body. Doing so left it completely defenseless, allowing Essentia to easily capture it and escape. At the Pokémon Village, Lysandre controlled Essentia so that he may use Zygarde to battle against X, , and Blaine. As it battled , X had his Marisso smash Essentia's helmet in the hopes that it may sever Lysandre's connection to Zygarde. After Emma decides to fight Lysandre, he steals Zygarde's Poké Ball, allowing him to directly command it.}} Names ;Emma ;Essentia ;Mimi Category:X and Y characters Category:Trainers with unique classes Category:Pokémon Adventures characters Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon Category:Pokémon Generations characters Category:Characters with alter egos de:Matière es:Matière fr:Millie (Illumis) it:Matière ja:マチエール zh:瑪琪艾兒